Heroes of Time/Double Trouble
This is the first episode. Enjoy! Story Clara is having a date with someone she likes, Danny Pink. They're sitting in a restaurant. Clara: This is quite romantic... Danny: Yeah... Ring! Ring! Clara: That's my phone! She looks at her phone. It's a call from the Doctor. Clara: Sorry, Danny, someones calling me! She walks to the toilet, and awnsers the phone. Clara: What is it? Doctor: I'm in a bit of a problem! The Doctor is in the TARDIS. Sparks fly of the console, as it shakes dangerously. Clara: I'm having a date! Doctor: Where? Clara: The Allons-yinn. Did you invent that? Doctor: Sort of! Anyway, I'm coming now! Clara: NO!!! It is too late. The Doctor's gone. Clara walks back to her table. Clara: Sorry for that. Danny: Never mind! What are you eating? I think I'll take the steak. Clara: Sounds nice! Danny: Hey, what's that? Danny points outside. Something is coming towards them at an enourmess speed. Clara: Oh no... Danny: Is it a meteorite? Clara: Please not the Doctor, please not! Danny: It's crashing into this street! BANG!!! The thing - which seems to be a police public call box crashes onto the street. Danny: What the hell is that thing? Clara: No idea, I'm looking for something I'd like. She uses the menu to cover her face. Danny: The doors of that thing! They're opening! A man comes out! An old one... Clara: Okay... I'm going to the toilet! Danny: He's coming in! Clara: Oh no... The Doctor enters the restaurant. Doctor: Clara! Clara, where are you? Oh there you are! The Doctor walks to their table. Danny: Clara, do you know him? Doctor:Is this your new boyfriend? Clara: Yeah... Danny: Excuse me, but who are you? Doctor: Just an old friend... Anyway, you call this a date? I'll show you two something! It's a mysterious object flying around the Earth! I tried to get closer, but... It fired missiles, and I came crashing down. Danny: You mean... That thing is a spaceship? Doctor: Space and timeship! Danny: What? I want proof! Doctor: Just an excuse to see some sights, isn't it? Danny: Well... Doctor: Where do you want to go? Danny: Dinosaurs! Doctor: Great choice! The Doctor and Danny walk out of the restaurant. Doctor: Aren't we forgetting something? Danny: Clara! Clara: I'm coming... Sigh... Such a perfect date, and then this... The Doctor leads them into the TARDIS. Danny: It's... It's... Doctor: Go on then! Danny: It's massive on the inside! Doctor: That's kinda new! The Doctor walks around the console, pulles some levers and pushes some buttons. The TARDIS sets off. A few seconds later they land again. Danny: Have we travelled through time? Doctor: Yes. Danny runs outside, only to find himself facing a T-Rex. Danny: Oh my god! Doctor: Cool, eh! Danny: Who are you? Doctor: I'm the Doctor! Danny: Are you an alien? Doctor: Yes, I am indeed, well spotted. Clara: He's over a 2000 years old, he's saved humanity millions of time... Oh, and he can't fly a plane! The Doctor pulls Danny and Clara back inside. Doctor: Now for the real interesting thing! Object orbiting Earth, I tried to get closer, but it attacked, and I didn't have my shields on. I crashed to Earth, called Clara, and crash-landed outside the restaurant! Danny: So we're going there... Inside there... Doctor: Maybe! Well then, let's go! Hang on! He presses a button, and the TARDIS leaves prehistoric Earth, to its next destination. ---- Inside a spaceship like thing, a mysterious alien was sitting on a chair, hulled in shadows. Mysterious alien: Has the intruder been eliminated? Another mysterious alien, hulled in shadows too, approaches. Other alien: Yes sir! Mysterious alien: Good... Hahahahaha! ---- Doctor: We're here! In space, infront of the object. Clara: Shields up? Doctor: Yes. The Doctor opened the door. They were in space, infront of Earth, and around twenty metres away was the other spacecraft. Danny: It's round... and black... and shiny... What is it? Suddenly, the object launched a missile. It exploded right infront of the TARDIS, and the fire swirled around. Luckily, the shield protected the TARDIS. Doctor: What do you say if we went onboard? Danny: Cool! Clara: There goes my romantic date... Vworp! Vworp! Vworp! The TARDIS landed onboard the spacecraft. It landed in a corridor, wide and dark. Danny: What is this place? Doctor: Some dort of... alien thingy! He scanned around with his sonic. Clara: Any life aboard? Doctor: Yeah! And it's not human! Danny: You mean... Aliens? Doctor: Could be... Probably... Actually, yes. Danny: So now what? Doctor: We either need to find the aliens, or find the ship's - or whatever this is - database. Clara: I pick the second option. Doctor: Me too! The sonic screwdriver can lead us there! Buzz! With the sonic buzzing all the way, they finally reached the main computer. Clara: It's deserted! Doctor: I'm downloading the computer files now. Danny: And? Doctor: This ship has been floating above Earth for two months, getting all the information about Earth technology... Danny: ...To know what they can expect when they're invading. They're obsevrving how good their enemies' weapons and technology are! Doctor: Could be possible. Clara: Why is it so deserted? Is it a trap or something? Mysterious voice: Indeed it is. The three intruders turned around, and faced three green humanoids with two purple eyes and sharp teeth. They were wearing black and grey armour, and were holding alien guns. Other alien: You are coming with us! More to be added soon! Category:Stories featuring the Twelfth Doctor Category:Stories featuring Clara Oswald